


Age of Innocence

by tzigane, Zaganthi (Caffiends)



Series: Gated Community, Pets Allowed [14]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Play, Community: kink_bingo, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-22
Updated: 2011-08-22
Packaged: 2017-10-22 22:20:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/243215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tzigane/pseuds/tzigane, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caffiends/pseuds/Zaganthi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Time was important, and he remembered that as he pulled his tie on with care. He paused and looked at himself in the mirror -- pale hair in his eyes, lips bitten warm and pink, and his fingers stuttered in their motions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Age of Innocence

Polyjuice always tasted like hell going down.

It was unfortunate that anything one might add to improve the taste would spoil the potion, but there it was. Draco made a face and drank the last of it before turning for the clothing folded neatly on the lip of the tub.

The last time he'd been this small, he'd been a blissfully unaware virgin... well. Perhaps not unaware, and probably not all that blissful, it was true, but still.

He took his time with the clothing, but not too much time. Time was important, and he remembered that as he pulled his tie on with care. He paused and looked at himself in the mirror -- pale hair in his eyes, lips bitten warm and pink, and his fingers stuttered in their motions, the four-in-hand harder to make with them so much smaller. It took a moment for him to fumble his way through it and then he tucked his hair behind an ear and made his way out of the bathroom and into the hall, heart racing with anticipation.

He'd daydreamed about it a lot at that age, but he suspected it would have been a horrible, bad, terrible idea and he preferred his larger breadth of experiences. Polyjuice afforded him both for a good long stretch, and Severus was willing to play along, brewing god knew what and playing at the professor.

Which he did most every day.

Muggle stairs were a pain in the ass, but he took them at something like a run, a little drunk from the difference in perspective. The shoes were a bit tight, and he stumbled when he reached the door where Severus preferred to brew.

It probably helped that he knocked the door open more than pushed it open, because Severus looked over his shoulder with the perfect amount of irked, and waved him in. "Shut the door behind you, Mr. Malfoy."

Quietly, Draco closed the door and moved to the table, settling himself beside the pile of books. They were familiar, and probably as old as he'd been when they'd been purchased for Potions class. "Yes, Professor."

"We were going to discuss your behavior in class. Will you explain yourself outright, or will I have to make this... lengthy?" He hoped Severus made it lengthy all right.

How best to begin as he meant to go along? Ah. "But, sir, Potter..." That was bound to set off a tirade, or at least give him something to go on.

Give them both something to go on, and that made Draco want to laugh. It worked, though, and Severus's mouth pulled down. "I expect better of you, Mr. Malfoy. You shouldn't stoop to his level -- starting with getting caught!"

There was no helping the smart remark that came from him, then. "Yes, sir. I understand. I should be good, and if I cannot be good, then I should never be caught."

"An axiom to live by which I've never witnessed you executing. I shall have to punish you for this, as head of house. You should not have thrown that hex." He was still working at the potion, but finishing, Draco could tell.

He swallowed and pressed his lips together. "Not... not the Forest, sir?" More a question than a statement, and honestly. No matter how old he got, he'd always hold a deep and fervent dislike of the Forbidden Forest.

"No, not the forest." Severus turned away from the cauldron, mouth a thin line. "Give me your wand."

Huh. That was unexpected, but Draco did all the same -- twelve inches, heart pine, unicorn hair core, an adequate replacement for his first wand. His hand shook unexpectedly as he did so, because the sight of it was so out of place in that smaller grasp. "Yes, Professor."

It had been years, and years, and Severus snatched it from his fingers, a warm brush of fingers against fingers. "Now, stand up and lean over the desk."

Licking his lips, he looked at Severus, brows knitting together. "Lean over the desk, sir?"

"Lean over the desk, Mr. Malfoy." So simple, but Draco felt thrilled, because it had never happened to him before when he'd actually been that age. Severus had lurked and called him into his office and talked and given him treats pulled out of a drawer. Never told him to bend over a desk the better to present his ass.

He swallowed in an attempt to seem reluctant and then obediently spread himself over the top of the thing. His toes barely touched the floor when he leaned over it, and it tightened his trousers across his bottom and around his thighs. "Y-yes, Professor."

Fingers pinched his ass after a moment, and he heard Severus sigh. "So lovely. It won't take long to warm up something this pert."

Warm up? Oh, that hadn't been in the plan at all, at least not to his way of thinking, and a shiver of shock rippled through him, his head jerking around to look back at Severus with wide gaze. "S-sir?"

"You don't think your punishment is just that I stand behind here feeling you like an orange?" He lifted an eyebrow at Draco, and the coldness in his eyes cut Draco to the bone. It made him breathe in sharply and tremble, awash with a flood of strange hormones that he hadn't felt since he'd been much younger.

Somehow, he managed to swallow. "No, Professor."

"Just as well." He was surprised when he felt Severus reach underneath of him, unfastening his trousers beneath which he had nothing but skin. "Hitch up your robe."

There was no stopping the whimper that brooked from him, but it didn't affect his ability to obey. God, it was dirty. He'd had fantasies like this, found it difficult to rise and walk out of Severus's classroom, been so grateful that they all wore robes and he never had to worry about anyone catching him walking around hard after potions class. His fingers scrabbled, tugged at the material, pulling until it was situated across the small of his back in a bunch.

Robes up and trousers down, up on his toes with the table pressed hard against his belly. Severus sighed, and stretched his fingers over his ass. "Lovely. Perfect, pert."

Oh god. Merlin, but he was hard, his dick rubbing against the desk, and Draco whimpered again and snuck a glance back over his shoulder helplessly. "Sir."

"You never admire yourself in a mirror?" He was smiling at Draco before he landed the first hard smack against one cheek.

Oh. Oh. He panted after that first strike, body shivering in reaction. "Professor!" Of course he admired himself, endlessly. He'd love to have mirrors in their bedroom so that he could see himself riding Severus's cock, and more than anything, he wished for mirrors now so that he could see himself young and innocent and being punished for some imaginary infraction.

It was something he could ask for another time. "You're not nearly sorry." Another hard stinging smack to the other cheek. He couldn't help pushing his hips forward for that delicious contact, or the way that he rubbed his face against his arm and whined. No, he wasn't sorry at all. He wouldn't have been sorry back then, either.

He wouldn't have gotten two more hard smacks, and then the point of a wand pressed against his asshole and a quietly whispered spell.

It was so good that things had changed.

Somehow, he managed a wrenching sob and something like a struggle, never mind how much he wanted it. "Professor! Please!" Please, please, please. Please more, please now, please _hard_. Another firm pinch at his ass, and Draco was nearly humping the table before he felt Severus come up behind him, felt the brush of fabric against his thighs. "Professor, I don't think this is any sort of approved punishment..." His voice was thin and high-pitched, sounding almost afraid where it was stretched thin with desire.

"No it is not. Not that the approved punishments are better." He felt Severus pushing against him, and he inhaled sharply at the sudden pressure, shaking in a way he hadn't in... a very long time. The tension of it was hard, and it felt so much bigger than normal; not that Severus was in any way small, only _he_ was smaller now. It made a difference, and when his body opened beneath that insistence, Draco let loose a thin cry, eyes opening wide and then slamming shut. It hurt! Oh, it hurt, stung, felt too full, like too much, and his entire body writhed and tried to move away-away-away. Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck, that was... amazingly intense, and his cock never once softened.

"Breathe, Draco. I've assured that you won't be harmed." Not harmed, no, but left trembling with the feeling of stretching tight around a cock so much bigger than he was expecting, yes. Fuck, and he was tearing up, too, and forced himself to sniff it back, pulling one hand loose from the edge of the desk and dashing it across his eyes to clear them.

"It. It's just so...." Big. Long, yes, and that had seemed unexpected. Hurt, felt good, made him push his hips back to get more of it.

"Filling?" Severus offered, giving him a firm thrust to punctuate it and made Draco cry out. He'd been older than this the first time, and he was fairly certain Blaise's dick hadn't been half so big.

"Gaaahhh." He couldn't help writhing, pushing back and forward, and he was sniffling again, but it was so dirty. Everything he'd imagined, and it was so good to have it. So good just to squirm back and forth on him, and just ride it, be ridden, fucked onto the desk top until Severus was satisfied and he couldn't take it anymore. He was close already, so close, and he'd had a hair-trigger when he was this age. It wouldn't last long, and he wished he could let go of the desk, reach down, try to stave it off for a little longer. Severus gave a particularly vicious thrust, and Draco yelled, shoving his ass back for it. It stroked just right, perfectly, and he came then, shuddering violently, sparks of light striking behind his eyelids from clenching them shut so tight.

"Oh, Dallben." Severus groaned behind him, and gave another thrust or two, because Draco wasn't paying too much attention. It all felt good, wonderful, and sore making, and he just went with it. He was mostly limp, anyway, shivering beneath him as he finished.

It was a few moments, but Severus kissed the back of his neck and he moaned, flinching as he withdrew. "Fuuuck." Fuck, that was perfect.

"Yes. It's a shame I don't know how long this will last." Young, pliable Draco, before everything went to hell in a hand-basket, yes, with the full knowledge of his experience to better enjoy it.

He pulled himself up from the table slowly and began to strip off... just in case. It would be unpleasant to be himself again and in too-small clothing. "Long enough," Draco murmured, and leaned up, up, up to kiss him. "Let's do it again. Soon."

"Absolutely." The sharp grin he got was warm, and he knew that Severus was already planning the next one.

He was breathless from the look alone. "I'll owl mother for the rest of the Memories books, then." From wee booties to his first lost tooth and locks of hair from every birthday.

Oh, this was going to be magnificent.


End file.
